I Never Asked for This
by Tomato guppy
Summary: Sollux used to live a normal life. That is, until he was whisked away to a horrible world that would terrify anyone. Rated M for suggested rape, mpreg, and disturbing smut. Enjoy if you can!


Sollux sat on the sandy bank with the tips of his toes touching the waves of water coming in. He clothes were ripped to shreds and hung off him in rags. His hair was completely disheveled and tangled with abuse. His stomach growled hungrily but he paid in no attention. He had certainly gotten thinner than he already was.

He sat on his little island than was slightly bigger than himself to the point where he could lay flat against the rough sand that was cool from the caves walls surrounding the little island around him. The water surrounding him was twenty feet deep all around and covered in layers of pink seaweed and coral.

Mermaid birthing chambers.

He shivered in disgust at his new grotesquely children that swam around him. He, a regular 16 year old teenage boy gave birth to approximately a thousand new mermaids. They were still in their little eggs that were attached to the seaweed from which they ate or that's what he's observed when he noticed that some seaweed is gone.

Just a year ago or maybe less or maybe even more, he was visiting in Miami with his brother, Mituna and their father, a renowned professor at Harvard University in Massachusetts to study crocodiles for the summers.

Days were humid and the heat never seemed to stop. One day, Sollux sat inside a boat in the Everglades and fell asleep. His father was talking about how invasive species were damaging the wildlife and how native species have to compete for resources and breeding grounds and yatta yatta yatta, and boom! He becomes bride to the Mer-King of the seven seas.

Mermen and mermaids were supposed to be beautiful creatures that had angelic voices and lured sailors to their deaths like sirens.

People just don't know how common mermaids are. And how rare mermen are.

Being beautiful is one of their forms, where they seem kind and generous. Another form is their storm-chaser form. Let me tell you…it's not pretty. That form is reserved for tropic storms and when the King has lured a ship full of sailors to feed off of. They look like monsters. Like the kind in Dave's, on of Sollux's friends, movies. And they can crawl onto land with that form.

Sollux was completely terrified of the King's Storm-chaser form. He thought the kind was going to eat him. With rough skin like dried coral all over their upper bodies and how they moved like snakes, secreting oils the smell of death. Teeth were sharped and made to eat meat and crack bones like nuts. Nails were black, long and ugly and were as sharp as butcher knives. And their eyes are the worst!

Black bottomless pits that reflect no light, almost like a black hole.

Only the king had the right to the first kill and the first bite. He was extremely ugly like the rest of them. His golden crown of jewels and rings that adorned his webbed hands became a mark of death. It was a head pieces that differentiated himself from the others. His tail was a deep, royal purple and covered in spikes at the ends. Skin was grey and scaly like sand paper.

The sight of the gruesome king horrified Sollux to his very core. How could he not. They ate human flesh like it was no big deal. They left the blood to stain the water to the point that occasionally sharks were attracted.

Sollux watched as one of the King's servants delivered him some fish and seaweed with multiple other sea foods that he was not accustomed to. She was pretty he would admit although now that he knows her true form, knows it's all an illusion.

Her hair was black like ebony, all the way down her black and held together in one big ponytail tied by fuchsia colored ribbons she probably stole from a ship. Her skin was light grey with a light tint of pink. She wore nothing on her top so her breasts were completely revealed to him. Not that he cared anymore.

He hoped to grab something from her basket and she hissed at him, completely repulsed by him. Her canines were revealed. Sharp and thin like a cat's.

Sollux drew his hand back quickly, terrifed but he glared at her. She was ready to claw his eyes out when the king of the oceans pulled her hair and hissed at her threateningly. She backed down immediately and swam away. Sollux pulled his legs to his chest, in a pitiful attempt to be away from the king.

The king looked handsome for his age. With beautiful fair skin, light blonde hair that was spiked up and never went limp. His bright blue eyes were like the color of light sapphires he could have been the envy of the world. But Sollux knows better than that. That beautiful face means nothing when he's fucked to the ground and forced to give birth month after month.

It was unnatural. His stomach would grow as soccer ball for two weeks and then he would finally feel himself break and ejaculate the eggs in the water. He learned very quickly that the water surrounding him was warm for a reason. So that he wouldn't feel so much pain ejaculating eggs the size of marbles out of the slit of his penis. The water had medicinal properties. It would be able to disguise his blood in the water so that sharks could not get near. It acted like a safe haven for the little babies in their shells.

He just didn't want to be a part of this. He didn't like being used here. The king offered him one of the small squids on his platter of food. Sollux shook his head no. The king sternly looked at him and pressed the squid closer to Sollux who shook his head. He pressed it until Sollux was forced to eat it. He chewed it a bit, trying not to think of the blood and juices going down his neck. His face scrunched up in disgust.

The King did something similar to a laugh before offering more strange sea foods. Sollux was unfortunately forced to eat these sea foods raw. The King, satisfied dove back into the water to check on the eggs by the seaweed. He gently touched the seaweed and did something close to a croon underwater.

Sollux watched him examine the eggs before resurfacing again. His unnaturally blonde hair stayed perfectly erect. He gently touched Sollux's hand, his thumb making circles on the top of his hand before kissing his knuckles.

It was an attempt to make up for all the pain he was going through. Sollux didn't accept. The King frustrated dived again and out of the cave. Sollux didn't want any of that. He laid down on his island, stretching his feet into the water, his toes in the water, trying to ignore the funny feeling of raw fish in his stomach.

He tried to fall asleep. Too many things happened all at once. He fell asleep out of pure boredom. Drifting in his sleep, he didn't realize they were eggs hatching in that moment.

He finally woke maybe hours later when he felt something tickling his feet. Sollux rubbed his tired eyes before noticing inside the water were hundreds of little tadpole-looking creatures. They swam in indiscriminant directions. They were no large than his thumb from what looked to their heads to their miniature tails.

Sollux bent over to examine them closer. They had large beady eyes on the side of their heads that looked up to Sollux. He scooped a little water with a few inside. They were strange and alien-like to him. He placed them back into the water where they swam happily together. Sollux dipped a finger inside where they brushed happily against.

They recognized him as their mother. For the next few days, Sollux watched them grow larger. They sometimes leaped out of the water and onto Sollux's island where he had to pick them up and place inside the water again. He watched them grow arms and hair. Some began to show tail colors.

But the scariest part is when they began battling amongst themselves to kill off the weaker ones. Battle of the fittest. Blood began to taint the water once more until they reached the point where they reached only a few couple hundreds.

The King showed himself once more. Eridan is the name Sollux gave the King. Eridan was a friend of Sollux's and the King looked exactly like the snobbish douchebag.

The King was very proud of his newborn children. Whenever he swam into the lake, they scurried away from him knowing all too well he could kill any of them at any moment. He often began complied to play with them, allowing them to climb upon his form and slide off his tail like a slide.

Often Eridan was in good mood enough to put up with Sollux's silence and often gave chaste kisses and soft caresses. He allowed his children to play with his gold crown and was often amused with how they began to take appearances. Blonde, fair-skin and colored eyed.

Sollux saw some of this but he also saw their predatorial habits. How they thirsted for blood and chose to fight. He waited until the day he could be released from his prison. How he loathed this place.

Sollux got sick of how he smelled one day that he took a dip in the water. He stripped himself of those rags called clothes and submitted to the warmth and odd-smelling water. The island was really just a pillar of rock that stuck out of the water. Even through all of this, Sollux still wasn't able to swim. He could only hold onto island and float out of the water.

His children were gleeful that their mother joined them in the water. They had full grown arms, tails, and hair that would differ between each child. They surrounded him and caressed him, curious why he didn't have a tail like them or scales.

He dived himself, still holding onto the island before feeling small hands pull him away from the island and deeper into the water. Sollux struggled to hold on and lost his grip. He felt himself sink deeper into the water before a pair of strong arms pulled him up.

He coughed water out of his lungs before hearing strong screeching in his ears. Eridan was screeching something. Sollux boxed his ears. The high-pitched screeches were going to make his ears bleed.

Holy fuck! His ears popped painfully and he felt liquid come out of his ear. He gently removed his hand to see blood on his palm and more dripping down his ear to his neck and into the water.

Eridan noticed this too. He hissed at the children to stay back and bore his fangs to them. Eridan hugged Sollux and began to lick the blood away. Sollux shivered. This wasn't right!

A cold slick tongue licked up his shoulder blade, and to his shoulder. He gave a long lick up his neck and suckled around the ear. His finger twirled Sollux's wet locks.

"S-stop. P-p-please!" Sollux protested. Eridan pulled away, annoyed. He dived in as Sollux climbed onto the rock island.

Soon, the pink seaweed that surrounded the island was gone along with the coral turning gray. The little mermaids grew more each and every day to the point they were fully grown. They still kept a safe distance from him albeit a little cramped until Sollux began naming them.

Zelda

Peach

Samus

Misty

Ada

Vanille

Lara

Link

Lightening

Random things that made him remember some of his favorite video games. He had bore only one son out of entire batch. Some began to take him up in appearance. Vanille had his mismatched eyes, Zelda had his exact same hair shade, a golden blonde. Link was passive-aggressive compared to his sisters.

On some timeless day he couldn't count, he began braiding Peach's hair. Her hair was extremely long, from her scalp to the fins of her tail. He obliviously began whistling through dry lips. His daughters became captivated by the sound until Samus began attempting it and succeeding. He tied Peach's hair with the ripped cloth of what used to be a very nice red polo shirt. He cut it thinly and began braiding his other daughter's hair.

In all, from the 1000 born from eggs, only 22 survived to full maturity. Sollux was saddened but he knew there was no way 1000 mermaids would survive inside the little chambers.

What once used to be full of light and strange properties, the cave lost its luster and glow. No one has sent food to Sollux in a few days. The cave entrance is only thirty feet in front of him and two thousand feet from the surface of the water.

There was no possible way he would be able to hold his breath long enough to make it. He was trapped in there…

Cold fingers touched his toes. Sollux broke out of his train of thoughts to find Eridan by his feet in the water. The King had a predatorial smile.

Oh no. Eridan sprung on him, an iron grip holding his wrists down. Sollux tried kicking him away but Eridan's claws dug into his wrists making them draw blood.

Eridan gave him a soft kiss to his cheek and began trailing them down his chest. He noticed how Eridan had legs now. Another one of his forms.

Eridan dipped his tongue into Sollux's bellybutton. Sollux twitched underneath. His heart was beating too fast in his chest.

Eridan placed a sharp pointed ear on Sollux's heart and listened.

Eridan began humming. It was a tune that Sollux often heard the King humming to the children when they were still unhatched.

His scaled palms dipped by Sollux's thighs, stroking the soft skin. Sollux tried to worm away from his ministrations. He couldn't get away even if he tried to….

Sollux sedately laid on the small island surrounding his body. His heels were gently caressed by the warm water. He tried not to think of how the semen dripped from puckered hole. Of how he could feel the stirring in his stomach of the after effects of mating and how he will swell up again.

God have mercy on him.

It was time! Sollux was awaken by the sharp stabbings in his stomach. He knew it was time again. Sollux rolled into the water and held onto the island.

Breathe Sollux….Breathe

This was going to hurt like a bitch he knew it. Heat was stirring in his stomach.

Not sexual pleasure. It was a burning sensation.

His fingernails began to bleed from holding onto the stony island. He grit his teeth.

His cock was ready and stood up painfully red.

First baby.

A small round marble shaped squeezed out of the slit. And another. And another. And another until they all squeezed out in one time. Sollux screamed out in agony. The pain was unbearable. He screamed, panted and cried bloody tears until he was sure the last one came out. His head dropped limply onto the rocky island, bumping it.

He no longer hand any energy. The eggs moved around with the small current inside the cave, attaching themselves to suspiciously grown pink seaweed that grew inside the cave. Sollux felt large hands on his shoulder blades and onto his shoulders. A cold, scaly body pushed up against his back and he shivered.

Cold lips were placed by his ear.

I Love You

****

((im not sorry for mushing this story from one fandom to another))


End file.
